Hard Beats and Remarkable Feats
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Shitty little dancer au I wrote ages ago 8D Hiccup is the leader of a flash mob, and Jack wants in.


"Alright, and one, two, three, four!" Once their leader had clapped in the beat, the music started and everyone started moving in sync. It was perfectly timed, perfectly rehearsed, and yet nearly every member of the group was tensed, on the edges of their toes as they focused intently on their moves. Jack watched in shock. They were chaotic, unplanned, and yet.. Intense. It seemed like everyone was doing their own thing, yet they fit together seamlessly. The music slammed to a stop as the leader was all but thrown over the group, landing solidly on the balls of his feet.

It was shocking.

"You guys, that was awesome!" The brunette cheered, clasping hands with one of the other boys and pulling him in to bump shoulders, thumping his back in that awkwardly accepted guy version of a hug.

"Hey." A girl with short, spiky brown hair streaked with black spoke up, nodding in the slack-jawed Jack's direction. "Who's he?"

"No idea." The leader said, a little smirk playing across his lips. "Hey!" He called. "You! What're you doing here?"

Jack jolted out of his stupor and shook his head a little. "I- Uh.. Hi. I'm.." He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "My name is Jack Frost, and yes, that's actually my name, and.. Well, I wanna join you guys."

A redhead with insane curly hair pulled back in a high ponytail snorted. "What makes you think you can just walk in here and-" She cut herself off as the leader waved her down.

"You've got guts, I'll say that.." He mused, that smirk still in place. "But do you even have what it takes? We don't just let anyone in you know."

Jack's face lit up, even as he bit his lip nervously. "Well.. I'm trained. I've been in lessons since.. Since I was born really."

"Training doesn't mean shit here." The brunette girl from before spoke, smiling a little evilly. "You gotta bring it if you're gonna prove it. Hey Bun! Give him a beat!" Jack blinked in surprise as a boy with tattooed arms grinned and started up a pounding song similar to the first.

"That isn't quite my style." He informed. He smiled a little and jogged over to the one they called Bun, leaning up to whisper in his ear. The boy did a double take and looked at him in shock before snickering and shaking his head, queuing up another song. Evanescence's _My Immortal_ began flowing through the speakers, and all the dancers looked to him in surprise, some laughing while others looked appalled.

Jack went back to the center of the room, moving slowly and fluidly at first, before the music picked up slightly and he began to twist and turn through the air and across the floor. He was on his hands, legs all but in a split, when the music stopped mid-move. He rolled back onto his feet and spun to face the group. A few of them still looked skeptical, but most just looked shocked. Only the brunette girl and the leader were smiling.

"Okay pretty boy, you've got some skill." The girl started.

"But can you keep up with us?" The leader finished. He nodded at 'Bun' and another sung spun through the room, not as fast as the first but much faster than he was used to.

The leader smirked at him again and stood stood on his right foot, arms extended down at his sides but his palms facing up. In a quick movement, he dropped onto his left foot, hands and right foot coming up. He repeated the motion several times, creating an interesting stomping effect. Jack watched for a moment before copying. It took a few tries before he managed to get the right beat, but fell into step with him quickly. Soon the entire group was doing the one simple move, before they seemed to explode. Most of the group went flying backward in a flurry of movement, while the leader stepped closer to Jack, grabbing him by the wrist and spinning him sharply. He spun out easily, a move he was used to, before watching the elder make a few sharp, almost jerky movements. He hesitated for the briefest moments before attempting the moves. The man laughed at him.

He narrowed his eyes, chewing his lip for a second before taking a deep breath and letting his upper body fall back toward the ground. His hand trailed up his leg, his body following the movement until only the balls of his feet and his shoulders rested on the ground. Not thinking to look for a reaction, he slammed his hands against the ground by his head, lifting his legs up and over his head until he flipped back over onto his feet.

"Alright, alright, so you do have some talent." The other laughed. Jack hadn't noticed the circle that had formed around them as he panted slightly. He spun closer to the leader, arms snaking around his shoulders as he pulled him close. The elder bent forward over him as Jack bent backward. He drew closer, as if about to make a move, and Jack returned what seemed to be the other man's trademark smirk, slithering away from him and bracing his hands on his shoulders quickly, flipping over-top of him and landing behind him, back to back. He was grabbed by the wrist and snapped around to face him again. The leader pulled him closer by his waist, towering over him by at least a foot as his tongue flicked out briefly.

"Well.. You certainly are interesting pretty boy." He purred. Jack shivered slightly and pushed him away.

"You aren't so bad yourself." He chuckled breathlessly. "That is.. Definitely different than my training."

"What were you trained in?"

"Ballet and a bit of contemporary." Jack shrugged.

The leader nodded a bit and turned to the group, slinging an arm over Jack's shoulders. "He's in." He said simply. Jack's face lit up and he grinned. "Let me introduce you to the crew. Well, most of them. We've only got the key people right now because the writer can't think of anymore characters."

Jack blinked. "Umm.. Writer?"

"Nevermind." The leader laughed. "So we've got Merida and Punz." He gestured to the redhead and brunette. "They're our best dancers. Besides me obviously. And then there's Bunny, he's our DJ. Jamie over there handles parkour and stunts." He pointed to another brunette who glanced up and gave a brief wave. "And, of course, the ever lovely Astrid." He smirked at a blonde girl who was bent over a book.

"Still not going to fuck you Hiccup." She said casually, not even looking up.

"You want me." The man insisted, snickering a bit. "She deals with costumes and staging. And I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third which makes absolutely no sense because I don't know of anyone else in my family with that name."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Horrendous? I'm going to assume that's not some kind of omen." Hiccup punched his arm lightly.


End file.
